


rintik

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [8]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Hujan itu hanya tetesan air yang jatuh ke bumi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Dan bodohnya Amari adalah ia abai pada prakiraan cuaca di televisi tadi pagi. Semestinya ia peka dan otomatis menggapai payung bergagang panjang dari dalam rak. _Semestinya, ya_. Tapi nyatanya ‘kan tidak begitu. Ia sendiri yang malah lupa untuk membawa benda tersebut di iklim yang sedang tak tentu ini.

Derasnya bulir-bulir air dari langit dan angin yang menerpa sensorik, tak ubahnya malah membuat keadaan semakin tidak baik.

Terus sekarang ia harus apa? Kembali ke kelas adalah pilihan yang sia-sia karena pada jam-jam segini, ruangan itu pastilah sudah di kunci oleh penjaga sekolah. Ke perpustakaan apalagi. Amari tidak suka suasana di sana. Terlalu banyak buku, malah akan membuatnya mual-mual seperti Odagiri sewaktu darmawisata beberapa waktu lalu.

Atau terobos saja, ya? Konsekuensinya ‘kan hanya basah dan bukan mati (beda cerita kalau hujannya hujan meteor). Lagipula bila dilihat-lihat, hujan yang seperti ini bakal awet hingga malam.

Kalau begitu, _fix_ , Amari terobos saja. Dari pada diam di sini lama-lama, tak ada faedah-nya juga. Kemungkinan terburuknya dari skenario ini, palingan besok dia sakit. Tak apalah bolos sehari (atau lebih?). Sekalian ia mau menghindari Pak Marks—guru biologi dengan ciri khas kepala bohlamnya—karena ia belum mengerjakan tugas laporan praktikum minggu lalu.

Amari siap untuk berlari, ancang-ancangnya pun sudah mantap. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah, satu suara memanggilnya. Refleks Amari menengok ke belakang punggungnya. Didapatinya sosok pemuda yang sangat familiar tengah membawa payung berwarna _maroon_. Oh, tentu. Di sekolah ini, siapa lagi yang punya tatanan poni rapi seperti itu padahal cuaca dan angin sedang kacau-kacaunya?

“Hai, Miyoshi.” Balas Amari sembari menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. “Belum pulang?”

“Baru mau,” Miyoshi menjawab sekenanya. Keping matanya yang serupa mata kucing, menampakkan sorot pandangan menyelidik pada Amari. Dengusan geli meluncur sesudahnya, “Konyol jika kau mau menerobos hujan yang seperti ini, Amari.”

“Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku lupa bawa payung.”

“Kebiasaan,” Miyoshi lantas membuka payung yang ada di tangannya, “Ayo, pulang.”

“Eh? Aku?” Amari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Miyoshi mengembuskan napas keras, “Memang menurutmu siapa lagi, huh? Aku tak mau mendengar alasan kau sakit besok dan tak mengerjakan laporan biologi kelompok kita.”

Oh, iya juga ya. Ia sekelompok dengan Miyoshi.

Amari terkekeh, “Baiklah, baiklah,” Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sebelah Miyoshi, “Terima kasih, Miyoshi. Aku berhutang padamu. Oh, iya! Bolehkah aku yang pegang payungnya? Tubuhmu terlalu pendek aku jadi susah berdi— _aduh!_ Jangan sikut perutku seperti itu, Miyoshi! Sakit tahu!”

**Author's Note:**

> karena akhir2 ini hujan terus dan payung menjadi kebutuhan primer(?)
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah baca series random ini~ XD /nyiapin pair lainnya/


End file.
